Kiss The Girl
by Hidden Fairy
Summary: A Dom and Kel song fic to the Little Mermaids 'Kiss the Girl' plz R&R. Its pretty good...


Hi all to my fans out there,

Here is a new songfic about Dom and Kel (Dom's POV) written to Kiss the Girl from Disney's The Little Mermaid.

Now for all those mad readers out there I am working really hard to get a good chapter up for Now That War is Done. I am having a bad case of writers block for that fic. GRRRR.

But keep a look out for my new up and coming Song Fic about Daine and Numair called Glory to Love, coming to a Fanfiction site near you in the near future!!!!!

I hope you all enjoy this fic, remember that the only thing here that I own is the plot, the beautiful characters always belong to the Goddess of books Tamora Pierce, and Walt Disney helped out with the song ; )

Enjoy,

Hidden Fairy xoxoxo

* * *

**-Kiss The Girl-**

Dom's eyes lingered on the woman sitting quietly across the room, the beautiful woman that was also his friend.

_There you see her_

Her back was straight against the chair and her honey coloured hair, pulled away from her face in twists, held in a coil at the back of her neck. Her face was unreadable as she listened to a rather unattractive man.

_Sitting there across the way_

Dom watched as she sat silently, not saying a word.

_She don't got a lot to say _

Something was different; there was something about her that he wanted, needed. But he couldn't tell what.

_But there's something about her_

The sergeant felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her flash a smile to her old Knight master, and he suddenly knew what it was, but gods know why he was feeling it.

_And you don't know why _

He was drawn to her, her beautiful face. He was dying to try and get to her.

_But you're dying to try_

Gods he wanted to kiss her.

_You wanna kiss the girl_

"Gods I want to kiss her." He said out loud, not realising that a green eyed cousin of his had come up to stand next to him. His wine sprayed from between his lips and he coughed loudly. Dom looked at Neal, then back at Kel, gods he wanted her.

_Yes you want her_

The Lady Knight now had her eyes fixed on Neal, one eyebrow raised, face mocking. He couldn't want her, she was one of his closest friends. Her dreamy eyes shifted and caught his piercing blue ones.

"Look at her." Neal said behind him. "You know you want her." As if his cousin had read his mind.

_Look at her you know you do_

Kel smiled at him, a smile that reached her eyes.

"Possible she wants you too?" Neal asked. Dom tore his eyes from Kel and looked at Neal with a raised eyebrow before turning back to the woman that had him captured and was still smiling at him. Could it be possible that she felt the same?

_Possible she wants you too_

"You know that there is only one way to ask her." His cousin said firmly. Dom turned his head to look at Neal.

"Really?" The Sergent said, sarcasm dripping from his lips. Neal moved from Dom's left ear to his right one.

"Really."

_There is only one way to ask her_

"Care to elaborate?" Dom asked and Neal chuckled, he didn't like the sound of that.

"It don't take a word." Neal answered.

_It don't take a word _

"Really, cous? Not a single word?" Dom raised both eyebrows as he said this and his cousin laughed.

_Not a single word_

"All you have to do," Neal moved to stand in front of Dom and straitened his collar. "Is go on, and kiss the girl." The healer moved back behind Dom and gave him a shove.

_Go on and kiss the girl_

Kiss her? A voice asked in his mind, Dom pushed the voice away and took a step towards Kel, smiling shyly. He was half way across the room when he paused. My oh my, the voice laughed, look like the boy to shy, ain't gunna kiss the girl? It was mocking him.

_Sha la la la la la _

_My oh my_

_Look like the boy too shy_

_Ain't gunna kiss the girl_

A movement caught his eye and he felt his stomach drop as a young man from the Riders walked confidently up to Kel. Ain't that sad? The voice asked again, he must be going crazy, but it was true. Ain't it a shame? To bad, your gunna miss the girl. That was definitely true; the man was walking Kel towards the door.

_Sha la la la la la _

_Ain't that sad_

_Ain't it a shame? _

_Too bad, he gunna miss the girl_

-5 minutes later-

"Neal didn't really hurt himself with a sword out here did he Dom?" Kel's voice was filled with mirth. Dom shook his head as a warm breeze blew over them, blowing the willow vines that surrounded them, gods, if there was a moment to kiss her, it was now. The voice in his head returned as they walked silently towards a large pond, now's your moment.

_Now's your moment _

The night sky reflected off the pond's surface, and he swallowed as the moon shone its light onto Kel's body, making her shine, oh gods help me. Her face was hidden behind the Yamani mask she always kept in place but he saw a slight curiosity peek out. Te voice came back, you're not floating in a blue lagoon, you're sinking in it you idiot.

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

Boy you better do it soon, that same voice said. Kel shifted a slippered foot, not saying anything.

_Boy you better do it soon_

No time will be better. All he had to do was grab her and kiss that tempting mouth of hers, but for the life of him he couldn't move.

_No time will be better_

_­_The entire time Kel didn't say a word.

_She don't say a word_

And she wont say a word either you fool, Dom was gunna throttle that voice.

_And she won't say a word_

Until you kiss the girl the voice shouted, no screamed. For some reason his heart was flying.

_Until you kiss the girl_

Ok Dom, don't be scared, it's just a kiss. He was trying to reassure himself, it was not working. The mood was prepared, even the music from the terrace flowed down to where they stood. Just go on, he told himself, go on and kiss the girl.

_Sha la la la la la _

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

"Kel." He said, stepping closer and then pausing. Don't stop now he told himself, he reached a hand up to her cheek but then hid the move by pretending to scratch the back of his neck. What are you scared of? He asked himself as Kel stood in front of him, no doubt calling him five kinds of strange in her head. You want to kiss the girl, so do it.

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now _

_Don't try to hide it know_

_You want to kiss the girl_

Dom reached out his hand and took Kel's in his own, float along he said to himself, listen to the song that's in your heart, the song that says kiss the girl. Despite Kel's years of Yamani training, he had noticed the way she blushed as he grabbed her hand.

_Sha la la la la la _

_Float along_

_And listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

The music was still playing; in his heart he could hear it. Do what the music says Dom you fool. He felt himself draw nearer and saw that Kel was lost in the moment. Maybe she wanted this too he let himself believe. Letting his hands slip around her waist the sergeant felt her own bare arms slide against his neck and shivered. He locked blue eyes with Kel's dreamy ones, realising how comfortable he felt. You got to kiss the girl.

_Sha la la la la la_

_The music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You got to kiss the girl_

Moving slowly, he felt his lips drawn to hers and he felt a ball of fear. You've got to kiss the girl, the voice said, what's so scary about that? He loved her, that's how come. Then it dawned on him. He did love her.

_You've got to kiss the girl_

Dom felt Kel's breath wash over him, making him shiver. Closer, the need for her touch growing.

_You wanna kiss the girl_

His body was reacting to her in ways it had never acted to any woman before. He just needed to kiss her, had to kiss her. His eyes closed as their lips met, oh so softly, not nearly stronly enough for his satisfaction

_You've gotta kiss the girl_

Dom felt Kel smile against his lips and was surprised to find that she was pulling him deeper into the kiss. She did want this he thought at one stage, and he vowed, at that very moment, to kiss her every day, of every week, of every month and of every year. They both pulled away to breathe and Dom saw love shining from Kel's eyes, matching his own, his heart was beating much too fast. Swooping in for another kiss he heard and felt Kel laugh against his lips and heard her whisper as he pulled her closer.

"Go on and kiss the girl."

_Go on and kiss the girl _

* * *

Well I Hope you all like it... Now see that box down the bottom of the screen, on the left hand side, your other left... There, its says Submit review. What a good idea... he he he.

All reviews are welcome, I love any kind. I am working hard at trying to get more chapters for my Daine and Numair, Yr 12 leaves little time for fics and even littlier time for study.

I hope you all like it, and thankyou for reading.

Your truly grateful Fanfic author

**Hidden Fairy** xoxoxo

PS. Any Avatar: The Last Airbender Fans out there that are adicted to Tokka Fics, I will have a Song fic and Story out hopefully soon, so keep in touch!

PPS. Any Obernewtyn Fans out there? Drop me an email if you wanna chat about them, coz i soooooo want to but none of my mates have read them, so if you'r as hooked as I am email me. 


End file.
